The Two Eternal Lovers
by LambentRepulser
Summary: This is a story that begins on the first floor boss in SAO where Kirito declares himself a beater. This story goes from SAO all the way into a new VRMMORPG.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Beginning

A/N: This is my first fanfiction! I'm so excited to write this! Please tell me if I have made any errors.

Summary: This is fanfic takes place in SAO and leads onto other games. GGO didn't happen and ALO is skipped, but it did occur.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online.

It was when Kirito was about to leave Asuna when he felt her grab his sleeve.

He spun around slowly and asked, "What?"

"I want to come with you," she replied.

"You can't."

"Why?"

"You will be hated for being around me and you will be called beater."

"I don't care!" she yelled back.

"Fine, since you want to that badly," he said with a grin on his face.

They passed through the door as Kirito sheathed his Anneal Blade. Asuna followed behind closely and then a bright flash of white light blinded them momentarily.

A/N: Chapters will gradually get longer! Next chapter coming sometime along this week.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: More than Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online

Kirito, Asuna, Klein, and Liz were clearing out a dungeon on floor 74, trying to find the boss room. They suddenly heard a scream. "What was that?!'" Klein yelled. "Let's check it out!" Kirito replied. They went towards the screams of pain and it led to huge doors opened, members of the army dying right in front of them. The group stood in horror as they saw the last member die with eyes wide open. Asuna screamed, "NO!" she rushed towards the Gleam-Eyes and jabbed at its back several times at such speed that the human eye could not catch up. But she was not fast enough to dodge the swing of the Gleam-Eyes' fist, and was sent flying. Kirito caught her, and a jealousy flooded Liz, even as she knew they were not a couple. It was Kirito who charged at the Gleam-Eyes, matching up with its strength, but the boss had more health, obviously. Kirito had no other option. He had to use his secret skill. "Guys back me up for 10 seconds!" The rest of the group went up to defend Kirito as he activated his Dual-Wielding skill. "Switch!" he yelled. They backed up allowing Kirito to solo the boss. His health was almost depleted, but killed the boss with one last thrust of his precious Elucidator. Then everything blacked out as he fell to the floor. He heard someone scream his name. It was Asuna. He woke up to see Liz and Asuna extremely close to him. Asuna was the first to act and squeezed him. "You idiot," she whispered into his ear. "If you hug me too tightly I might die," he replied. Everything froze as Asuna and Liz both said the same thing at once. Something they had always needed to say to Kirito.

"I love you, Kirito," both of them said in unison. Kirito sat, shocked at what both of the girls that loved him had said. He needed someone by his side to keep him from going insane at all this beater crap. But he didn't know who he loved. He glanced at Liz who was all teary-eyed. Then he turned his gaze at Asuna, who was still squeezing him tightly. She tilted her face up to look at Kirito and both girls waited for him to choose. But he knew who he loved when he looked at both of them. He leaned in and kissed her passionately. He whispered mid-kissing, "I choose you, Asuna." She replied with a, "I love you too, Kirito." Liz watched in horror as her first true love was kissing her best friend in front of her. Kirito had chosen Asuna over her. She mustered all her strength as the two lovers broke apart and slapped Asuna as hard as she could. She ran away with swelled up eyes from crying too much. Kirito rushed to Asuna almost a fraction of a second after she had been slapped.

"Are you okay?!" he yelled in a very concerned tone.

"I'm fine."

Kirito looked worried. "This is all my fault. If I hadn't chose, then your friendships wouldn't be ruined."

"It's okay Kirito-kun. I'm glad you chose me instead," she said with a bright smile, tears flowing down her cheeks, full of happiness she never felt ever before.

A/N: That's it for this chapter! Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter coming out sometime this week. Cya.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Broken Friendship

Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online

Kirito woke up the next morning, smelling something delicious. Asuna's cooking. He quickly sprang up out of bed and went into the kitchen. "What's for breakfast?" he asked while drooling at the same time. "It's a surprise. Go wait at the table" Asuna replied with a grin. About 10 minutes later, Asuna came walking in with her signature sandwiches that Kirito enjoyed way too much in her opinion. After finishing up they left the house to go to Liz's blacksmith shop. "Are you sure you want to go talk to her so soon?" Kirito asked in a very worried tone. "It should go fine, I think" Asuna replied with a half-smile. They entered the shop. Liz heard the ring of a bell. "The shop is closed if you can't tell by the sign! Not accepting customers today." she yelled furiously. She was still trying to accept the rejection of Kirito back in the floor 74 boss room. She saw the heads of black and chestnut haired players. She instantly knew who they were. She got her best weapons and raised it at them as soon as they appeared. "Get out of my shop, you monster!" she yelled at her former best friend. "Don't talk to her like that!" Kirito yelled back at the last comment she made. Liz suddenly softened her voice and said, "Kirito why choose her? I'm so much better than this self-centered moron. Come with me and fall for me. Love me." "Never, you self-centered bitch" he replied in a voice so cold that it even shocked Asuna. Liz realized there was no way she could convince Kirito anymore as she knew his heart belonged only to Asuna. "Why are you guys here?" she asked in a voice almost as harsh as Kirito's. Asuna was silent so Kirito spoke for her. "She wanted to apologize." "Then go ahead, Asuna." Liz said. "Not anymore, Liz. What kind of friend are you? Aren't you supposed to be happy for your best friend when they get married to a guy who truly loves them?" Liz stood frozen. 'They were m-married?' she thought in fear. The couple headed for the door, but Liz sprang up and stabbed Asuna in the back. Asuna fell forward unconscious and was caught by her lover. Kirito quickly pulled out a healing crystal as Asuna's health depleted rapidly. Right before he crushed it Liz attempted to knock it out if his hand, but as Kirito was at least 50 levels higher than her, it didn't work. She was knocked flying across her shop as Kirito healed his fallen wife. And the Kirito ran out of the shop.

A/N: Thanks for reading. Please leave a review and the next chapter will be here faster than you think! Ciao.


End file.
